1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image sensor devices, and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing the image sensor devices.
2. Relevant Background
Image sensor devices are known in the art. A subset of image sensor devices can be used as a flat panel imager for use in X-ray imaging (digital radiography). Increasingly, organic materials are being considered for use in the photodiodes of these types of image sensor devices. While organic materials provide performance and cost advantages, the image sensors made with these materials must be comprehensively tested using test structures. What is desired is a set of test structures that are designed to fully validate an Organic Photodiode (OPD) process and also to measure and collect electrical data that would help to improve image sensor designs and products with respect to performance, reliability, uniformity, and light sensitivity.